Solos
by Nagini86
Summary: Ron se pregunta de pronto como será la lengua de Hermione. Si será suave y dulce como él la ha imaginado, tantas veces que ya no las recuerda


**Solos**

Ron observa su viejo jardín, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Tiene un libro abierto sobre las rodillas y un lápiz sujeto entre los labios, pero no les presta ni la más mínima atención.

Está harto. Harto de libros enormes y llenos de polvo, harto de complicados hechizos y de encantamientos antiquísimos escritos en amarillentas páginas. Harto de Voldemort, de Horrocruxes y de la maldita guerra que se avecina o que tal vez ya ha llegado sin que se dieran cuenta.

Harto de las pesadillas de Harry, de los silencios interminables de su amigo y de la maldita responsabilidad que parece recaer únicamente sobre sus hombros. Harto de El Elegido y de que no les dejen ser unos puñeteros adolescentes normales, ocupados a sus dieciséis años nada más que en chicas y quidditch, y quidditch y chicas.

Harto de ocupar sus malditas vacaciones de verano en estar sentado en su vieja mesa quemándose las pestañas con los polvorientos volúmenes de Grimmauld Place que Lupin les ha traído. Harto de pasar horas y horas allí sentado, buscando una solución que no llega.

Harto de estar tan cerca de Hermione que puede tocarla con el codo, y sin embargo tan lejos que el silencio parece una barrera infranqueable.

La observa, silencioso, dándole vueltas al lápiz con la lengua, muy despacio. Afuera, el ruido de los grillos y la luz suave y rojiza del sol mientras se esconde tras las montañas lo inunda todo. Dentro, la casa está inusualmente silenciosa. Vacía.

Solo ellos dos. Juntos. Solos.

Mientras el lápiz rueda en su lengua, Ron se pregunta de pronto como será la lengua de Hermione. Si será suave y dulce como él la ha imaginado, tantas veces que ya no las recuerda. Si ella le dejaría besarla, primero despacio y muy suave, sólo con los labios entrecerrados, y después más fuerte, más lejos, más adentro.

No, se dice a si mismo, ella no me dejaría. Ella no es como Lavender. Y la rabia lo invade, de pies a cabeza y hace que toda su sangre se concentre en sus orejas, y él se sopla el flequillo para dejar salir algo de aquella furia.

Es entonces cuando Hermione levanta la cabeza, por fin, del trozo de pergamino que lleva rasgando con fuerza desde hace más de dos horas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Parece ligeramente sorprendida, aunque tiene el ceño fruncido. Ron sabe que ella sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa. Y por eso frunce el ceño.

-Nada.

Suena frustrado, casi violento. Vuelve la cabeza para no mirarla y deliberadamente le da la espalda. Sabe que eso la molesta. Escucha su bufido.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Merlín, puede ser irritantemente molesto cuando quiere.

Ella moja la pluma en el tintero con tanta fuerza que unas gotas la salpican y caen sobre su muñeca desnuda. Durante una fracción de segundo, Ron sólo puede pensar en ese trozo de piel manchado de tinta azul y alarga la mano para tocarlo.

Es entonces, cuando está a punto de rozarlo, cuando en realidad casi ya lo toca, cuando sus ojos tropiezan con los de ella. Grandes, sorprendidos... curiosos.

Hermione no quita su mano, y él sólo tiene que alargar la suya un poco más para rozar la piel morena de ella con la yema de los dedos, mientras Hermione lo mira intensamente. Muy, muy despacio, acaricia las gotas de tinta, haciendo que se difuminen con la piel de Hermione mientras el corazón late tan fuerte que le martillea en los oídos y siente como su estómago está vacío de pronto.

Y el impulso de volcar aquella estúpida mesa que se interpone entre los dos, entre su piel blanca y la morena de ella, y de hundir sus labios en los suyos y abrazarla es tan fuerte que tiene que morderse la lengua con fuerza para no hacerlo.

Ron quita su mano de pronto, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero antes de eso nota el estremecimiento que la recorre entera cuando sus dedos la acarician. Y se muerde la lengua con más fuerza todavía.

-Lo siento.

Ella lo mira ahora, fijamente, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

-No quería hacer eso.

Lo dice con el tono más frío que tiene, mirando hacia otro lado con indiferencia. No sabe porqué actúa así con ella, no sabe porqué tiene esa manía de provocarla hasta el infinito, de hacerla echar chispas por los ojos, no lo sabe. Pero le encanta.

Se siente _poderoso_ de esa forma, sabiendo que es el único capaz de hacer llegar hasta la locura a Hermione Granger. Sabiendo que es el único que puede hacerla llorar desesperadamente, el único que puede hacerla gritar de furia, el único que consigue que a veces, sólo a veces, ella lo mire con ternura.

Ronald Weasley es el único que consigue que Hermione Granger le lance hordas de canarios furiosos.

-Vete a la mierda –espeta ella, de pronto. Tiene los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que casi no puede hablar. Echa hacia atrás su silla con furia, provocando un ruido desagradable.

Ron no puede creer que haya dicho _eso_. Casi le provoca ganas de reír. Tal vez es por eso por lo que se levanta tan rápido y la sujeta por el codo antes de que ella se pierda como un torbellino en la escalera.

O tal vez son los reflejos de guardián.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Antes incluso de acabar la pregunta sabe que no debería haberla hecho. Es más, sabe que no debería provocarla así, sabe que están jugando a un juego muy peligroso, ellos dos. Lo sabe. Pero a Ron le encanta jugar.

-¡No, Ron, que demonios te pasa a ti! ¡Estoy harta! –grita Hermione, con tanta potencia que Ron está seguro de que la han escuchado en cincuenta millas a la redonda -¡Estoy harta de ti ¿me oyes?! ¡Completamente HARTA! ¡Deja de comportarte como un crío inmaduro de una maldita vez!

Ron la ve gesticular llena de ira. Sus ojos normalmente de color café, se ensombrecen ante la furia que los invade y su mandíbula está tensa, apretada. Ron no puede evitar pensar que se ve increíblemente atractiva.

-¡¿Porqué no creces de una vez por todas, Ron?! ¡Ya no somos unos críos y definitivamente esto no es juego! ¡Estoy cansada de tus celos, cansada de tus "si pero no", cansada de ser más que tu amiga y menos que tu amor!

Ahora ella se acerca hacia él, peligrosamente, con los ojos echando chispas, arrinconándolo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que sea que te mueres de ganas de decirme, Ron?! ¡Dime si me quieres o si me odias o si simplemente haces esto por diversión porque tienes a Lavender demasiado lejos! ¡Dímelo vamos, DÍMELO!

Es en ese momento cuando Ron deja de retroceder y se para, firme. Y el dedo acusador de ella que apuntaba a su pecho se hunde entre su carne, tibia, y Ron está seguro de que Hermione nota perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Un solo pensamiento invade su mente, como un veneno dulce que le embota los sentidos, y antes de saber qué demonios está haciendo, las palabras han salido de su boca, firmes y seguras.

-Eres preciosa.

Después se queda allí quieto, con la respiración contenida, pero seguro de si mismo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un acto de obstinación. Y por primera vez en su vida, Ron se da cuenta de que ha dicho exactamente lo que debía decir.

Porque ella sigue allí, con el dedo hundido en su pecho y la boca entreabierta, pero ahora ya no quiere matarlo con la mirada, sino que lo mira intensamente, mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rubor. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua, y él no puede reprimir una sonrisa traviesa.

-G-gracias –responde ella con un hilo de voz, y está tan aturdida que lentamente aumenta la distancia entre ellos. Después se da media vuelta y llega hasta las escaleras con pasos cortos y pesados. Entonces vuelve a hablar, y lo hace con una voz ronca, como un ronroneo que llega de muy lejos.

-Nadie... –comienza, y de pronto se vuelve a mirarlo, directamente –Nadie nunca me había dicho eso.

Y la mirada que le dirige, la forma en que sus ojos color café lo atraviesan en ese momento, le quema por dentro y, esta vez sí, con dos grandes zancadas está a su lado de nuevo y con sus manos grandes e inseguras sujeta el mentón de ella, y el momento anterior a rozar sus labios es tan delicioso que se pregunta como demonios ha podido vivir dieciséis años sin ello.

Y es entonces cuando ella se alza sobre sus tobillos, cerrando la distancia que los separa y hundiendo sus labios en los suyos. Ron siente las manos de ella, pequeñas, hundirse entre su pelo y no puede evitar esa sensación, la sensación de que no quiere que ese momento termine nunca, y es por eso por lo que abre los labios, despacio.

Ella abre los suyos también, y la sensación que lo invade cuando roza su lengua es brillante y poderosa y se da cuenta de que su cabeza está vacía ahora y de que toda su vida ha tenido un único propósito: estar allí en ese momento para poder besar a Hermione, para poder saborear sus besos, para poder deslizar una de sus manos hasta su cintura y sentir como, en un impulso irracional, ella aprieta su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, provocando que su ansía aumente todavía más.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, alza su cuerpo con sus manos posadas en la cintura de ella y la aprieta contra una pared, deslizando su boca por su mentón y saboreando su cuello. Se da cuenta, entonces, de que ella lleva perfume, _su_ perfume, y la urgencia de volver a sentir sus labios es tan grande, que al hacerlo sus manos se mueven involuntariamente, levantando la camiseta de Hermione, rozando con sus manos fuertes y callosas un trozo de piel todavía sin descubrir. Ella gime, sin poder evitarlo, y es entonces cuando se separan un poco, muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

A lo lejos, se escuchan unas voces que avanzan lentamente por el jardín, y Ron se separa un poco más, pero se queda lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir sintiendo como su perfume lo invade. Hermione sigue mirándolo con intensidad y es entonces cuando él se aparta un par de pasos, y pregunta, justo antes de que abran la puerta:

-¿Contesta esto tu pregunta?

Y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, y quizá en muchas tardes, Hermione sonríe.


End file.
